The Grey Mile
by witchbsword
Summary: What if Bobby and Eames met John Coffey?
1. Default Chapter

            I watched the movie for the first time about a month ago and loved it. It also gave me the idea for this fic. I had to go with it.

            Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Intent nor The Green Mile.

The Grey Mile

_{I tried to take it back, but I couldn't}_

            A dark and dreary day greeted New Yorkers. The sky threatened them with rain. The weatherman promised sunny skies. Right. It didn't matter. No one believed him in the first place.

In Central Park, the shit hit the fan. Sirens filled the air and red and blue lights flashed. The men in blue milled around, encased in the yellow-taped perimeter. In the epicenter laid the two mangled, bloody bodies of Karen Osley and Bridgett Casings. Detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames slipped under the tape. Goren made a beeline towards the bodies while Eames talked to witnesses and fellow officers. The aura from the two spoke of uneasiness, for several reasons.

            Bobby and Alex were at their desks completing paperwork (what else is new?) when their captain shouted at them to come into his office. He told them the who, what, when, where, etc and told them it should be simple and to finish soon. What were his exact words? Oh yeah, "open and shut". As if they ever were. When Deakins was finished and sent them on their way, Alex and Bobby got that gut feeling, that hunch, that it was not open and shut. They weren't quite sure what it was or why they felt that way. Neither said a word while Alex drove them to Central Park. They didn't need to. 

            At the scene, that gut feeling strengthened.

            "Detectives! Come over here!" an officer shouted.

            They walked over.

            "I may have found your killer."

            "What do you mean?"

            "The jogger who found the bodies saw him holding the girls crying. He tried to run away, but some cops caught him. He tried to loose his jacket. It was all bloody. I sent it over to CSU already."

            "Ok, lets talk to him. Where is he?"

            "Waiting in the third squad car. By the way, it took almost ten cops or more to pin him. You'll know why when you see him."

            Cramped inside the car, a large black man saw two people approach and knew they were the detectives assigned to the case. Would they believe him? He shoved himself out of the tiny car. 

            When Bobby and Alex arrived, they saw what the officer meant. This man was huge! 

Bigger than Goren… and that's saying something, Alex thought with a slight grin. 

Damn…he could've crushed those two girls with his bare hands. Bobby thought as he gulped audibly. 

The man wasn't fat, just, well huge!

Alex found the courage to speak first.

"What's your name?"

"John Coffey, ma'am. Like the drink, only spelled different."

Well, folks, there you go. More is coming. Please review! 


	2. The Secret

            I watched the movie for the first time about a month ago and loved it. It also gave me the idea for this fic. I had to go with it.

            Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Intent nor The Green Mile.

The Grey Mile

_{I tried to take it back, but I couldn't}_

            A dark and dreary day greeted New Yorkers. The sky threatened them with rain. The weatherman promised sunny skies. Right. It didn't matter. No one believed him in the first place.

In Central Park, the shit hit the fan. Sirens filled the air and red and blue lights flashed. The men in blue milled around, encased in the yellow-taped perimeter. In the epicenter laid the two mangled, bloody bodies of Karen Osley and Bridgett Casings. Detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames slipped under the tape. Goren made a beeline towards the bodies while Eames talked to witnesses and fellow officers. The aura from the two spoke of uneasiness, for several reasons.

            Bobby and Alex were at their desks completing paperwork (what else is new?) when their captain shouted at them to come into his office. He told them the who, what, when, where, etc and told them it should be simple and to finish soon. What were his exact words? Oh yeah, "open and shut". As if they ever were. When Deakins was finished and sent them on their way, Alex and Bobby got that gut feeling, that hunch, that it was not open and shut. They weren't quite sure what it was or why they felt that way. Neither said a word while Alex drove them to Central Park. They didn't need to. 

            At the scene, that gut feeling strengthened.

            "Detectives! Come over here!" an officer shouted.

            They walked over.

            "I may have found your killer."

            "What do you mean?"

            "The jogger who found the bodies saw him holding the girls crying. He tried to run away, but some cops caught him. He tried to loose his jacket. It was all bloody. I sent it over to CSU already."

            "Ok, lets talk to him. Where is he?"

            "Waiting in the third squad car. By the way, it took almost ten cops or more to pin him. You'll know why when you see him."

            Cramped inside the car, a large black man saw two people approach and knew they were the detectives assigned to the case. Would they believe him? He shoved himself out of the tiny car. 

            When Bobby and Alex arrived, they saw what the officer meant. This man was huge! 

Bigger than Goren… and that's saying something, Alex thought with a slight grin. 

Damn…he could've crushed those two girls with his bare hands. Bobby thought as he gulped audibly. 

The man wasn't fat, just, well huge!

Alex found the courage to speak first.

"What's your name?"

"John Coffey, ma'am. Like the drink, only spelled different."

Well, folks, there you go. More is coming. Please review! 

  


Ok, more chapters! For those of you who are pondering, I called this story "The Grey Mile" because I couldn't think of a better title (I'm not that creative sometimes) and also because Goren and Eames' office is gray everywhere. Just this bland, blah gray. So there you go.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: don't own CI or Green Mile. Which plain freakin' sucks.

-----------------------------00000000000000000000--------------------------

At the precinct, Alex wanted to curl up in a corner and rot. She felt like, well, basically like shit. She had felt like this for a month now. Bobby convinced her to see a doctor. Two weeks ago she went and heard the terrible news that she still had trouble coming to terms with. Shrinks call it denial or something. She still hadn't told anyone about it, either. Not Bobby, not her captain, not her father. She knew she should soon, but how can you expect someone to believe something when you don't believe it yourself?

"Hey – you ok?" the familiar and concerned voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Lets get this questioning over with."

            Hours later, Goren and Eames were still attacking John Coffey with every bit of evidence they had. Somehow he held his ground-even without a lawyer. Not even the great Sherlock could break him. He scared the shit out them that way.

            "I would explain it if I understood it and believed it myself." He repeated over and over again, like a parrot.

            God, I hear ya, brother…  Eames thought.

            "WHAT IS IT?!?! TELL US!!!" Goren was crazy, yelling screaming, trying everything to nab Coffey. He could figure out Hitler, but this guy was driving him up the wall.

            Another factor that didn't help was that Coffey kept looking at Alex and at one point said to her:

            "You need help. Let me help you." He repeated that line, too. The first time Eames responded with one of her famous one-liners:

            "If you think you can 'help' me like you helped Karen and Bridgett, then forget it."

            Bobby and Alex were used to criminals trying to hit on Eames and they used that to their advantage many times to crack a criminal. Today, it just pissed Bobby off. Besides, why would Eames need help? She knew she could ask him or tell him if anything was wrong. Right?

Finally Eames knew Bobby had enough and forced Bobby out into the hallway. 

Where she immediately collapsed.


	3. The Shock Treatment

            I watched the movie for the first time about a month ago and loved it. It also gave me the idea for this fic. I had to go with it.

            Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Intent nor The Green Mile.

The Grey Mile

_{I tried to take it back, but I couldn't}_

            A dark and dreary day greeted New Yorkers. The sky threatened them with rain. The weatherman promised sunny skies. Right. It didn't matter. No one believed him in the first place.

In Central Park, the shit hit the fan. Sirens filled the air and red and blue lights flashed. The men in blue milled around, encased in the yellow-taped perimeter. In the epicenter laid the two mangled, bloody bodies of Karen Osley and Bridgett Casings. Detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames slipped under the tape. Goren made a beeline towards the bodies while Eames talked to witnesses and fellow officers. The aura from the two spoke of uneasiness, for several reasons.

            Bobby and Alex were at their desks completing paperwork (what else is new?) when their captain shouted at them to come into his office. He told them the who, what, when, where, etc and told them it should be simple and to finish soon. What were his exact words? Oh yeah, "open and shut". As if they ever were. When Deakins was finished and sent them on their way, Alex and Bobby got that gut feeling, that hunch, that it was not open and shut. They weren't quite sure what it was or why they felt that way. Neither said a word while Alex drove them to Central Park. They didn't need to. 

            At the scene, that gut feeling strengthened.

            "Detectives! Come over here!" an officer shouted.

            They walked over.

            "I may have found your killer."

            "What do you mean?"

            "The jogger who found the bodies saw him holding the girls crying. He tried to run away, but some cops caught him. He tried to loose his jacket. It was all bloody. I sent it over to CSU already."

            "Ok, lets talk to him. Where is he?"

            "Waiting in the third squad car. By the way, it took almost ten cops or more to pin him. You'll know why when you see him."

            Cramped inside the car, a large black man saw two people approach and knew they were the detectives assigned to the case. Would they believe him? He shoved himself out of the tiny car. 

            When Bobby and Alex arrived, they saw what the officer meant. This man was huge! 

Bigger than Goren… and that's saying something, Alex thought with a slight grin. 

Damn…he could've crushed those two girls with his bare hands. Bobby thought as he gulped audibly. 

The man wasn't fat, just, well huge!

Alex found the courage to speak first.

"What's your name?"

"John Coffey, ma'am. Like the drink, only spelled different."

Well, folks, there you go. More is coming. Please review! 

  


Ok, more chapters! For those of you who are pondering, I called this story "The Grey Mile" because I couldn't think of a better title (I'm not that creative sometimes) and also because Goren and Eames' office is gray everywhere. Just this bland, blah gray. So there you go.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: don't own CI or Green Mile. Which plain freakin' sucks.

-----------------------------00000000000000000000--------------------------

At the precinct, Alex wanted to curl up in a corner and rot. She felt like, well, basically like shit. She had felt like this for a month now. Bobby convinced her to see a doctor. Two weeks ago she went and heard the terrible news that she still had trouble coming to terms with. Shrinks call it denial or something. She still hadn't told anyone about it, either. Not Bobby, not her captain, not her father. She knew she should soon, but how can you expect someone to believe something when you don't believe it yourself?

"Hey – you ok?" the familiar and concerned voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Lets get this questioning over with."

            Hours later, Goren and Eames were still attacking John Coffey with every bit of evidence they had. Somehow he held his ground-even without a lawyer. Not even the great Sherlock could break him. He scared the shit out them that way.

            "I would explain it if I understood it and believed it myself." He repeated over and over again, like a parrot.

            God, I hear ya, brother…  Eames thought.

            "WHAT IS IT?!?! TELL US!!!" Goren was crazy, yelling screaming, trying everything to nab Coffey. He could figure out Hitler, but this guy was driving him up the wall.

            Another factor that didn't help was that Coffey kept looking at Alex and at one point said to her:

            "You need help. Let me help you." He repeated that line, too. The first time Eames responded with one of her famous one-liners:

            "If you think you can 'help' me like you helped Karen and Bridgett, then forget it."

            Bobby and Alex were used to criminals trying to hit on Eames and they used that to their advantage many times to crack a criminal. Today, it just pissed Bobby off. Besides, why would Eames need help? She knew she could ask him or tell him if anything was wrong. Right?

Finally Eames knew Bobby had enough and forced Bobby out into the hallway. 

Where she immediately collapsed.

            I wish I were cruel, because then I would leave you with that cliffhanger, but I want to finish this story before school starts. So I'm nice. I hope you guys like it so far. If I'm making it too shippy or angsty and you don't like it, tell me. I'll listen to all opinions. I like happy fans. Keep reviewing, peeps. They're warm fuzzies to me. (If you don't know what warm fuzzies mean, tell me in the reviews.) I would email you fans, but my email is acting screwy. I hate my computer. Anyway… I need to shut up because I'm rambling.

            Italics are the thoughts. I'll try to make it clear whose thoughts.

            Disclaimer: don't own anyone.  ::sigh::

---------------------------------------0000000000000000000000000-------------------------------

            "Oh SHIT! Eames!! Eames!! What's going on here?!"

            Goren caught the unconscious Alex in his arms and slowly laid her on the floor. He began tapping her face lightly, trying to revive her.

            "Call an ambulance!"

            Alex revived long enough to tell him.

            He has to know… 

            "Bobby…"  She whispered faintly.

            "I'm here, Alex. What's wrong?"

            "I'm dying of cancer."

            She was awake long enough to see the shock in his eyes. Then darkness swept over.

            Oh God, Alex, not you! You don't deserve to die… Fight it Alex! I can't lose you… 

            In the tiny interrogation room, John Coffey heard the commotion and knew exactly what going on with Eames. He could almost visualize the cells attacking her organs. He stood up and walked out towards the two detectives on the floor.

            Guess I'll just have to show them…

            John moved Goren out of the way, placed his large hands over Eames' temples and started his 'treatment'. Cops everywhere grabbed Coffey and tried to pry him away from Eames, but they were all thrown back against the wall, as if punched, by some invisible force. Sparks flew around Coffey and Eames. Electric 'currents' traveled up and down Coffey's arms. A pale yellow haze oozed out of Eames' gaping mouth and into Coffey's. Realizing they could do nothing, Goren and the others watched, mesmerized. 

A minute later, Coffey let go of Eames and Goren caught her in his arms again. Coffey bent over, coughing and sputtering, as if trying to purposely cough his lungs out. He jerked his head back and out they came. The flying black dots/flies/ashes. Every person had his or her own description. Whatever they were, they flew up and away, only to disappear into thin air.


	4. Tantalizing Questions

Hello, readers. I hope you like the story so far. Don't forget to review! Sorry about the formatting. Chapter 1 is supposed to be separate from Chapter 2. I'm new to Fanfiction and I'm still trying to figure some things out. I'm putting the rest of the chapters into different documents to see if that helps. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or Green Mile.

------------------------------------0000000000000000000000000-------------------------------------

            As if the "ON" switch was flipped, the cops sprung back to life and wrestled Coffey to the floor. The ambulance arrived and carted Eames away. Bobby felt a hand on his shoulders. 

            "Go with her. I'll take care of everything here," his captain said. Goren mumbled thanks and hopped into the ambulance with her.

Some time later

            Bobby was going crazy. Doctors and nurses wouldn't tell him anything or let him see her because he wasn't family. He couldn't stand waiting. Patience is a virtue_. Well, that's one virtue I obviously don't have._ He loathed hospitals. The smell, the lights, the chairs, the sounds, everything; he despised it all. Hospitals drove him nuts. The reason of why he was there didn't help much either. 

The questions and thoughts ran though his mind as if in a marathon.

Unconscious, Alex looked like she was sleeping. God, she looked so peaceful, sleeping, lying there in my arms. She looked like an angel from heaven. I can't go on without her. She almost went on to the Great Beyond, in my arms. How long has she been sick? How did Coffey know? What happened at the precinct? Is that what he did to the two girls? Who is John Coffey? What powers does he possess? Did he truly 'help' Alex? Save her? 

One question truly tormented him, but he wouldn't ask himself it until he had answers.

After writing a quick note to Eames and giving it to the nurse to give to her in case she woke up, he stormed out of there.

I know this chapter is short, but more is on the way. What question is tormenting Goren? Is Eames ok? What will happen to John Coffey? You can find these answers and more by reviewing… hint, hint…


End file.
